Cauchemars ?
by Luffiee
Summary: Les mugiwara viennent d'arriver sur une petite ile pour se ravitailler, mais malheureusement, cette ile leur fera vivre un vrai cauchemars a tous et leur enlevera bien plus que des provisions ! *w* -Soudaine inspiration pour le résumé- x)


**Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que l'équipage des mugiwaras s'étaient retrouver après 2 années de séparation. Ils venaient d'accostés sur une nouvelle ile et c'étaient séparés pour leur petites courses habituelles. Zoro regardai les différents vendeurs de sabre en tout genre, Nami faisait les magasins à la recherche de vêtements, Sanji recherchai les spécialités du coin pour faire une nouvelle recette à ses déesses. Usopp et Franky s'extasiaient devant le nombre de babioles inutiles qu'ils voyaient, Chopper et Robin étaient à la librairie, Brook quand à lui n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Il c'était donc proposer pour garder le bateau et notre cher capitaine, fidèle à ses habituelles fringales, était entrer dans le premier restaurant croiser. L'équipage c'étaient donner rendez-vous au bateau à 16h30. Mais voila que l'heure étai passer depuis une demi heure déjà et que Luffy manquai à l'appel. N'étant pas une de ses habitudes de manquer un repas, l'équipage commençaient à s'inquiéter et partirent à la recherche de Luffy. Ils entrèrent donc dans tout les restaurants possible sans rien trouver et se rassemblèrent au centre de la ville quelques heures plus tard.**

Nami: Alors vous l'avez trouver ?** Dit-elle plus qu'énervée des bêtises de leur imbécile de capitaine.**

Zoro: Si ont l'avais trouver il serait avec nous, non ?

Sanji: Ne parle pas comme sa à ma Nami-chérie sale fond de prairie !

Zoro: Quoi ! Tu me cherches sourcils en vrilles !

Sanji: Pas besoin... avec la touffe de gazon qui te serre de cheveux ont te voirait même à des milles à la ronde !

Nami: NE RECOMMENCER PAS VOUS DEUX !** Leur cria-t-elle avec un bon coup derrière la tête. **Ont a déjà assez de problème comme ça... n'en rajoutez pas !

Usopp: Bien, alors, ont fais quoi maintenant ?

Inconnu: Vous allez déposer vos armes et vous rendre sans résister sales pirates !

**Pour toute réponse, ils se retournèrent en vitesse et sortirent leur armes pour les pointées sur l'inconnu.**

Inconnu: Vous avez fais le mauvais choix ! **D****it-il en claquant des doigts.**

**Quelques secondes après, deux gardes arrivèrent avec... LUFFY !**

Luffy: Lâchez moi je vous dit ! Je vous jure que vous allez le regretter ! **Pesta-t-il aux gardes qui le tenais fermement.**

**Que-ce que tout cela voulait dire? Comment était-ce possible que Luffy se sois fait attrapé si facilement? Tout le monde se posaient cette question sans vraiment prendre le temps d'y réfléchir...**

Luffy: LES GARS... FUYEZ ! ILS SONT...

**Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un poignard s'enfonça dans son ventre.**

Tout le monde: LUUFFYYYY !

Inconnu: La ferme saleté ! Je reformule ma demande. Sois vous vous rendez sans faire de casse, sois je tue votre capitaine ! Dans l'état ou il est, il ne peux plus se défendre. C'est un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Je lui est fait ingurgiter une petite potion qui aspire les pouvoirs des fruits du démon pendant plusieurs heures... **R****ia-t-il d'un rire gras.**

Zoro: Tu vas voir !

**Il déguéna ses sabres et ne fit que quelque pas avant qu'une longue épée ne traverse le corps de Luffy par derrière.**

Tout le monde: NOOON !

Inconnu: Je vous aurais prévenus ! Attrapez- les !

**Plusieurs gardes se jetèrent sur eux avec de grandes épées, lames devant et plus loin derrière, d'autre leur tiraient dessus...**

Sanji: USOPP PREND LUFFY ET EMMÈNE LE AU BATEAU, CHOPPER VA AVEC LUI !

Usopp et Chopper: D'ACCORD !

**Usopp attaqua les deux gardes qui retenaient Luffy et le pris sur ses épaules pour le ramener au bateau, suivi de Chopper, pendant que les autres s'occupaient des gardes.**

**Arriver au bateau, usopp déposa luffy à l'infirmerie. Il ne bougeai plus du tout. Chopper qui était paniquer, cherchait nerveusement des bandages et autres pour le guérir. Soudain Luffy se mit à parler.**

Luffy: Les gars... **Chuchota-t-il très faiblement.**

Chopper: Ne parle pas Luffy... tu es grièvement blesser... ne... ne t'inquiète pas... je vais tout arranger... **Dit-il les larmes aux yeux et des sanglots dans la voix.**

Luffy: éc...outez moi... je... je ne peux me... même plus bou... bouger et je... je ne peu pre... presque... plus res...pirer... **Sanglota-t-il en crachant du sang.** Je vais... mourir... c'est sur...je su...suis tellement dé...soler je... j'aurai tellement... voulu res...ter avec vous... plus longtemps...

**Usopp poussa de gros sanglots à ses mots...**

Ussop: ARRÊTE ! TU NE VA PAS MOURIR MAINTENANT... APRÈS TOUT CE QU'ONT À TRAVERSÉS, TU NE PEUX PAS NOUS LAISSER !

Luffy souri et dit: Merci... merci pour tout ses... beaux moments... passés... je peux... vous dire que... j... je ne re...regrette rien... je suis si...content... de vous av...avoir connu... merci... pour tout...

**Cette fois, ce fut les deux qui tombèrent sur le sol bouche-bée, les larmes ne voulant pas cessées de coulées. Chopper s'approcha de Luffy et lui banda ses blessures du mieux qu'il pu.**

Luffy: Désoler... désoler d'être... si égoïste mais... je voudrai... vous dem...ander une... dernière chose... **Il prit une grande inspiration et cria: **RÉALISER VOS RÊVE !... **Il crachant une grosse quantités de sang et continua.** S'il vous plais... restez... ensemble... s'il...vous...plais...

**Sur ses mot il les regarda une dernière fois avec son sourire d'idiot puis un voile transparent presque blanc vain recouvrir ses yeux toujours ouvert, laissant échappé son dernier soupire et une dernière larme... Les autres arrivèrent sur le bateau en trombe et écoutèrent les directives de nami.**

Nami: ALLER VITE... TOUTES VOILES DEHORS, LEVER L'ENCRE... ONT S'EN VA, ALLER, ALLER DÉPÊCHER VOUS !... **S'énerva-t-elle.**

**Le bateau s'éloigna rapidement du quai et parti au large...soudain ils entendirent de gros sanglots venant de l'infirmerie, ils se retournèrent et virent Usopp et Chopper sortir de celle-ci les larmes au yeux avec un air presque traumatiser... figer... regardant dans le vide...**

Sanji: Que-ce qui ce pas... **U****n éclair lui traversa l'esprit son regard se figea et il couru à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie...ce qu'il y vit le fit s'éffondré sur le sol. **Ne me dites pas qu'il est... **Chuchota-il en tremblant et en regardant Usopp et Chopper sans avoir le courage de terminer sa phrase. Pour toute réponse, ils baissèrent la tête.**

Nami: NOON ! Ce n'est pas possible...

**Des larmes commençaient à coulées sur ses joues, elle se retourna et se colla sur Zoro qui essayait de retenir les sienne en vain. Il se mit la main devant les yeux pour les cachées et serra les dents. Robin s'écrasa elle aussi au sol, Franky et Brook pleuraient comme des madeleines se serrant l'un et l'autre dans leur bras, Sanji, toujours par terre frappai le sol en pleurant lui aussi, Usopp et Chopper qui ne voulais plus voir ça, étaient partis dans leur chambre toujours en sanglotant.**

**Le diner se passa dans le calme complet, personne ne voulais dire un mot de peur de se remettre a pleurer. Ils fixaient tous de temps à autre la place de leur ancien capitaine, espérant peut-être voir une main attraper leur assiette, voir de la nourriture se mettre à voler partout ou entendre un cri de triomphe de se dernier parce qu'il avait manger le dernier morceau de poulet restant... mais non... tout restai a leur place.**

**Soudain usopp se mit a parler.**

Usopp: Il a dit... **il renifla et continua.** Il a dit... qu'il voulais que l'on continu sans lui...(snif) et... et que ont réalise nos rêves... ils a même dit... merci... pour tout...** Et il se remis a pleurer, on pouvais encore voir quelque rougeurs dans ses yeux a force d'avoir trop pleurer.**

Usopp: IL AVAIS ENCORE SONT STUPIDE SOURIRE... MERDE MAIS POURQUOI ! POURQUOI IL SOURIAIS ! POURRQUOOOIII !

Nami: Ça va aller Usopp on ne peu plus rien faire... ça ne sert a rien de se lamenter maintenant... on va faire se que nous faisions au départ...et quand nous réussiront... il le verra de la ou il est... et il sera fier...** Fit-elle la gorge serrée pendant qu'un unique larme coula sur ses joues rougi rejoignant les millier d'autre sur le sol.**

Chopper: Tu oublie que c'était le capitaine... que-ce qu'on va faire... un équipage de pirate sans capitaine... c'est... c'est plus rien...

Sanji: Ça... on sen fou... on ne va pas le remplacer pour autant... il n'y avais que lui pour combler se poste...

Zoro: Le problème c'est que si la marine l'apprend... il vont nous coller au cul !...

Robin : Alors ont a qu'a faire comme si il étai toujours là ? Ont en parle a personne et personne ne le saura ont essai d'éviter le plus possible la marine...

Sanji: Je ne crois pas que ça va marcher mais on a qu'a essayer...

**Ils finirent le repas comme il avais commencer... dans le silence. Quand ils eurent terminer ils allèrent se coucher.**

**Le lendemain, tous faisaient leur petite occupation... essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas trop penser a leur ancien capitaine et nakama.**

**Zoro faisait son entrainement et s'arrêta un instant pour prendre une gorgée bien mériter de rhum. Il alla poser sa main sur la bouteille quand quelqu'un alla plus vite que lui et lui enleva.**

Zoro: ?... Rend moi ça tout de suite luff...

**Il s'aperçut que la bouteille n'avais pas bouger.**

Luffy: Oy Zoro, je peux m'entrainer avec toi ?

Zoro: Tu n'est qu'une hallucination... tu n'est pas vraiment là... **Chuchota-t-il la tête pencher les yeux fermer et ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il attendit quelque instant avant d'ouvrir son seul oeil pour s'apercevoir qu'il avais bien rêver. **Saleter hallucination !

**Nami étai dans sa chambre à faire ses carte quand un coup de vent les fit voler partout dans la pièce.**

Nami: Aaah non...

...: Il y a beaucoup de vent aujourd'hui ! Hein Nami ?

Nami: Oui je ne comprend pas... tu pourrai m'aider Luffy s'il te... LUFFYY !

**Elle se retourna mais ne vit rien. Elle se pencha et ramassa ses cartes, une larme tomba sur le sol, elle l'essuya de suite et continua a ramasser... **idiote ! **Se dit-elle tout bas.**

**Sanji faisait la vaisselle en regardant le plafond et puis...**

...: SAAANNNJIIIIII ! J'AAIII FAIIIIIMMMM !

Sanji: Calme toi ! Se n'est pas encore le temps de manger lu...

**Il se retourna et échappa son assiette au passage qu'il avait frotter pendant plus de 10 minutes. **

Sanji: AAAH MERDE !

**Il soupira, s'alluma une clope et ramassa l'assiette briser. Soudain il entendit un cri, c'était Chopper. Tout le monde se dirigea vers l'infirmerie ou le petit renne faisait ses médicament et le virent tous pleurer a chaude larmes.**

Sanji: Que-ce qui se passe Chopper ?

Chopper: Il... il étai là... !** Sanglota-t-il.** Il... il fouillai encore dans mes choses... je l'ai vu... LUFFY !** Il mit ses pattes dans son visage tremblant et se coucha sur son bureau en pleurent.**

Usopp: Attent... toi aussi tu l'a vu ?

Chopper: Hein ! **Fit le petit médecin en arrêtant ses larmes.** Comment ça moi aussi ?

Usopp: Je l'ai vu moi aussi... il me demandais si je voulais aller pêcher...

Franky: Moi il m'a demander de lui réparer quelque chose et bien sur j'allai accepter mais quand je me suis retourner il n'y avais personne !

Robin: C'est étrange... moi il m'a demander se que je lisais et si je voulais lui lire un bout, je l'ai regarder et il a disparu...

Brook: Ça me donne presque la chair de poule ! Même si je n'ai pas de chair YOHOHO ! Mais il est vrai que il m'a demander de chanter avec lui mais je me suis aperçu bien vite que se n'étais qu'une hallucination même si je ne peu plus voir puisque je n'ai plus d'yeux ! YOHO...ho...

**Le silence revint mais pas pour longtemps puisque une voix se fit entendre derrière eux...**

...: OY ! Les gars, je commence a m'ennuyer moi !

Tous: ... ?

...: Aller vous pourriez pas revenir c'est pas drôle sans vous !** Fit la voix presque au bord des larmes. **

**Ils se retournèrent tous et aperçurent luffy qui les fixai, ils eurent un mouvement de recule et commençaient a se poser des questions.**

Zoro: Mais je... je rêve... Luffy ? **Dit-il en se frottant les yeux croyant a un nouveau tour de sa tête de pois mais Luffy ne disparu pas cette fois.**

Usopp: Que-ce que ?...

Nami: C'est une blague... **Cria-t-elle sidérer par se qu'elle voyais.**

Luffy: Bon vous ne semblez pas vouloir bouger alors je vais vous faire bouger moi j'en ai assez de vous attendre... **Il étira ses bras et...**

GOMU GUMU NO... RAAFFAALL !

**Il dirigea une pluie de coups vers ses amis qui ne purent esquiver et tout d'un coup le noir complet. BOUM ! Tout le monde tomba... mais où ? Il se réveillèrent tous dans la chambre des garçon ayant semble-t-il tomber des lit...**

Luffy: Enfin... j'étais tellement inquiet... désoler pour se réveil un peu brute mais ça fait plus de deux jours que vous dormez et...et... **Il se mit a pleurer.** Je croyais que vous étiez mort... J'suis tellement soulager...(snif)

Sanji: Luffy ? c'est vraiment toi ?

Luffy: Bah euuh... oui, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle ! Pourquoi ?

Nami: Mais... c'est...

Usopp: C'est impossible ! Tu était mort !

Luffy: HEIN ! J'suis mort... mais... comment... euuh non je... je crois que c'était votre cauchemars ça...

Tous: QUOI ?

Zoro: Ont auraient rêver tous ça ?

Luffy: Je ne sais pas se que vous avez rêver mais je peux vous expliquer se qui s'est passer...

Tous: Oui !

Luffy: Bah comme s'était convenu, je suis arriver au bateau pour 16h30... euuh non peut-être et 45... ou 55... enfin bref quand j'suis arriver, vous aviez tous perdu connaissance devant le bateau et des gars bizarre essayai de vous emmener, je leur est régler leur compte et je vous est remis sur le bateau mais je ne savais pas se qu'ils vous avaient fait alors je suis redescendu et...

Zoro: On dirai un des mensonge de Usopp...

Usopp: HÉ ! Je te signal que je ne ment plus !

Luffy: Non... je vois pas pourquoi je mentirai, c'est la vérité... euuh je peux continuer ?** Tous acquiescèrent et il continua... **Bon comme je le disais je suis redescendu du bateau et j'ai demander à un des gars bizarre se qu'ils vous avaient fait, il ne voulais pas parler mais je lui est fait cracher le morceau et finalement il m'a dit qu'ils voulaient vous capturer pour la prime parce qu'ils avaient fait un...arran... euuh ga... ah et flut je sais plus ils avaient parler a la marine et qu'ils devaient vous livrer ou un truc du genre et qu'ils avaient utiliser une genre de plante bizarre qui fait faire des cauchemars ou je sais plus quoi enfin... mais là ça fait plus de deux jours que vous êtes dans les pommes et je commençais à m'inquiéter moi... **Fit-il en essuyant une larme de son poing, au coin de son oeil.**

Franky: Attent, alors ça fait deux jours que tu est là... à nous regarder ?

Luffy: Euuh ouais ben je... j'ai essayer tous les moyen possible pour vous réveiller mais ça marchai pas... alors je restai là... je...je me suis occuper de vous...enfin j'ai essayer...

**Quelque petite rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues. Les autre ne purent retenir un petit sourire... sachant que leur capitaine était rester à leur chevet pendant tous se temps.**

Chopper: Luffy, es-que la plante s'appellerait caucharis par hasard ?

Luffy: Euuh... oui... c'est ça !... Je crois...

Chopper: Alors ça explique tout...

Zoro: Je comprend plus rien là ! Alors tout ça, c'était qu'un rêve...

Chopper: Oui... le gaz que dégage cette plante fait que tout ceux qui la respire tombe dans un profond sommeil sans même s'en rendre compte mais pas n'importe le quel... en faite aussitôt que une personne la respire, la pire des chose qu'elle ne voudrai jamais voir, se réalise dans se terrible cauchemars et se n'est pas tout... il y a même des gens qui se tue après avoir vue ça et même s'il le font dans leur songes ils meurent dans la réalité...

Luffy: Hé bah, j'suis content de savoir que se n'est pas votre cas... mais euuh... s'était quoi au juste votre rêve...?** Ajouta-t-il inquiet et triste en même temps.**

Nami: ... Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça...

Luffy: Hé bien euuh... je me demandais si... c'était moi votre pire cauchemars ? **Souffla-t-il la mine boudeuse en regardant le plancher.**

Tous: HEIN !

Sanji: Pourquoi tu dit ça... bien sur que non !

Zoro: C'est vrai que des fois on pourrai le penser mais... sinon... je crois pas...

Luffy: Ben alors pourquoi vous disiez presque toujours mon nom et en pleurent... **Dit-il un peut de sanglot dans la voix.**

**Il se regardèrent et rougirent en entendant ses mot, s'apercevant qu'ils avaient tous la même peur que leur précieux capitaine les quittent. Ayant fait le même songe et voyant l'importance que Luffy avait pour eux et l'inquiétude qu'il avait eu. Ils se levèrent et firent un gros câlin collectif que même Zoro participa, du quel Luffy étai au centre. (du câlin, pas de Zoro xD)**

Luffy: Shishishi... vous êtes sur que ça va les gars ? **Fit-il les joues un peux rougi. **

**Tous éclatèrent de rire qui ne dura pas longtemps a cause d'un grand bruit sourd venant de...**

Luffy: Euuuh... désoler j'ai trop faim... **Chuchotât-il plus rouge que jamais cette fois-ci.**

Sanji: Attend... ne me dit pas que tu n'a rien manger ?

Luffy: Bah non... je sais pas cuisiner et de toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment faim au début, je crois que c'était peut-être a cause que je m'inquiétai trop...

**Il firent un nouveau petit sourire et se dirigèrent tous vers la cuisine. Quand ils entrèrent, une tornade semblais avoir passer, des tâche de bruler un peux partout, quelques assiettes briser, plusieurs tâche de bouffe et de jus partout sur les murs et le plancher et même au plafond.**

Sanji: Mais... que-ce que... MERDE ! MAIS YA EU UN OURAGAN OU QUOI ! REGARDER TOUT SE GÂCHIS !

Luffy: Bah... euuh... j'ai dit que je savais pas cuisiner, pas que j'avais pas essayer... je voulais vous faire quelque chose pour quand vous vous réveilleriez... désoler Sanji...

**Ce dernier soupira et le regarda un peu mélanger entre la colère d'avoir perdu tant de nourriture et assiette et la joie de savoir la bonne intention que son capitaine avait en tête.**

Sanji: Bon je vais passer pour cette fois si mais tu ne t'en sauve pas pour autant. Tu va nous aider a nettoyer !

Luffy: D'accord !

**Après plusieurs heures de ménage, ils se mirent tous à table. Pour la première fois, voir leur cher imbécile de capitaine voler leur nourriture les rendaient heureux. Sachant que peut-être se précieux moment pourrai disparaitre n'importe quand. Que feraient t-il sans lui ? Ils se le demandaient, la vie sur le navire ne serai plus jamais la même et ça... ils le savaient tous très bien après cette terrible expérience. UN VRAI CAUCHEMARS !**

*******************************************************FIN**********************************************************

**Alors ? Vous en penser quoi ? Vous avez aimer/détester... Dites moi tout se qu'il me faudrait améliorer mais s'il-vous-plais soyer pas méchant c'est ma première fic oki ^^... et je suis vraiment désoler pour les fautes... la grammaire c'est vraiment pas mon truc XD...**

**Merci à tout mes lecteurs/lectrices et à bientôt pour d'autre fic... J'espère... X3**


End file.
